7 Count, Strike 3
by ChEsHiRe81
Summary: Time wasn't on their side and Kara's fading life was in the hands of two from the future attempting to alter the past. But at what cost? When disturbing what will be it could create what hasn't come. (Part III of 7 Turns following A Week's War.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Unfolding Options (Strike of Morning's Rise)**

"Before you.." He didn't get to unleash another word when the powerful now fully healed Director in her phoenix armor slammed him against one of the DEO medbay walls. "I.."

"Where...is...my….sister brain boy.." She was content to keep him pinned up a little off his feet dangling like cannon fodder. She wasn't the only one suited up as Sam and Maggie stepped to the sides of her armored for any approaching battle.

"At ease Director." Imra spoke walking over and when she did Lucy had a gun on her Lena had a gun on her and Susan was prepared to grab her own. "I take it the assassin duo went back to their center?" Danvers dropped the techno organic being clenched her fists and turned to face Saturn Girl. "She's safe."

"Has she been with you the whole time?" Lena lowered her weapon and motioned with her hand for Lucy to do the same. Concern etched their features.

"No. She attempted to fly back to her loft and collapsed shaking. Look, I know I've been adamant that screwing with time brought consequences but.."

"But you are finding the yearn to make an exception for my aunt." Ruby spoke up and when she now stood before the Legionnaire she did not falter in her stance. Imra nodded. "What can be done?"

"Using our Legion rings. Going back by using the same method Kara used when finding a disruption to alter the past. When she went back to save Sam from Reign. When she went back to save her friends her family." Imra explained which brought both Arias wide eyed with shock. She'd done that to save everyone? "We intend to go back and change out the formulas so when the brother of your father is injected with the kryptonite it isn't that. We have a chemical that will give off the same effects as the green rock. When he does what he does to Supergirl…"

Alex's fury unleashed and using the power of her suit she rushed over to grab Imra by the collar and slam her against the wall. "Alex..wait.."

"You want what happened to her to still happen?! How can you allow that!" Saturn Girl unleashed her own strength and used her feet to push against the armored Director forcing her away landing on her feet again. "How dare.."

"She _HAS_ to have that happen! It's part of the future Alex! She is meant to have her daughter!" She yelled out clenching her own fists. "I can't change that part! I can't!" Danvers backed away and reached up to remove her helmet. "I'm sorry Alex. It has to happen." She watched as Sam approached as did Maggie.

"Will this baby kill her?" Sawyer was playing with fate's fire but she had to know.

"No. Not if we find a way to stop the kryptonite. We can't do it until the next solstice. We don't have a choice in that matter." She cringed knowing the pain Supergirl was enduring. "I can take you up to see her. She's on our ship. I need you to know she's not in the best of shape. What she needs right now is support. Not anger. She may have her powers out of whack but her hearing is still there. You know about that Alex. I know she called you _Her person_ in the future. She had love too but you always be that to her."

"I need to be that person then right now." The Director focused on calming then got a thought. "Can the sun capsules help her? I know originally they weren't used the right way but they have no side effects that harm her." Imra shook her head. "Why?"

"She's been using them more than she should. It's how she's been standing around all of you. She's used them too much. The baby is taking in the solar charges. The kryptonite is draining her cells."

"Then we will be there for Little Danvers and make her as comfortable as we can. Hey Ally?" Alex looked at her ex. "Still got that portable dvd blu-ray player?" She nodded. "Let's gather all her favorites."

"I'll grab them." Lucy offered needing to step away right now. The info she was digesting was making her sick to her stomach. Before she walked away she stopped and turned. "Any others?"

"Greatest Showman. Shape of Water. Grey's Anatomy. I know you remember the others." Alex gave over everything she could think of. "She has a stack of soundtracks from musicals by her Justin T cds."

"I remember the old ones. I'll grab those too." Lane nodded taking her leave. Lena watched her walk away.

"I can't... _we_ can't lose her Alex." She watched as the Director removed her armor with her _other_ modified black agent suit on underneath. Once disarmed in the metal attire she took one of her hands squeezing it.

"We won't." She turned her head to look at Imra their eyes locking. "We won't." Saturn Girl nodded. "Lena?" The Luthor slid her gaze to the firm browns of Alex's. "Will you go with Lucy?" They all watched her run after Lane catching up with her as both walked down the stairs to head out.

"We will wait for them Alex. Go see Little Danvers." Maggie offered that private time between the sisters. Alex looked to Imra whom motioned her to follow her but turned to look at her armored suit both Arias and Sawyer were picking up to take to the training room where the other suits rested.

"Should I wear?"

"Don't need it Alex. Our ship is the safest place you can be."

As both women walked off Ruby gripped one of her fists a little tighter than she meant to with a hand softly on her shoulder and her hazels met browns of a familiar face.

"Nia."

"Come with me Ruby. I want to help you with that tension of yours." The Naltorian knew this was a task meant for her to teach the young Arias. As they too walked off it left both Maggie and Sam whom gathered up the rest of the phoenix suit heading to the training quarters. Susan and Amelia stepped out watching the departures. Things weren't certain but they knew if anything the meaning of _**El Mayarah**_ held true at the moment..

* * *

"This way." Once Imra set Alex down she knew the woman would wander around until she found her sister. As she lead her to the injured hero she noticed how the Director took in the sights of everything as if creating a permanent outline in her memory. "I know much here seems foreign to you. I can explain all of it later if you want."

"Please." That simple word and Saturn Girl could hear the tones of defeat and worry. Alex had been broken by the man that had hurt them both. As much as she saw through the anger and knew the person didn't know the truth he became a monster by what he did. That wasn't unforgivable and really thinking about it she was glad the Martian ended his pitiful life.

They made their way to the main healing chamber and instantly the woman ran up to the capsule she was all too familiar with. Her hands pressed against the chamber's glass. "How long?" The Saturnian walked over. "How long has she been.."

"Not long enough. If I'm calculating right about four to five hours. Her body is partially rejecting the fluids. It seems like the healing chamber is giving the baby strength and taking more and more from Supergirl." She felt the weight of the stare from Alex.

"Why do you not call her Kara?" It was an appropriate question.

"Because in _our_ time she is what we look up to. We see her as the hero we all strive to be. When Mon-El created the Legion he based it off of her. Out of respect I call her Supergirl. I know whom she is. I have known since Valor told me when I became one of the Legion's members."

"Valor?"

"Yes. Mon-El becomes the Legionnaire leader known as Valor. But regardless, I keep the respect of all of us and to her." Imra looked to the wounded angel that she truly believed her to be even still being from Krypton.

"When can she come out of here?"

"Honestly keeping her in there doesn't seem to be doing any good. Give me a few minutes and the tank will empty." As she stepped away Brainy approached with a grim look to his face which Alex instantly recognized as sadness.

"I...she is so precious to the future. I find...words to which express feelings are difficult for me."

"I get that. I had to be kinda like that before my sister revealed herself to the world. I had to hide that part of me that had been trained in combat in ruthless techniques from physical exhausting fights to learning to bottle my emotions lock away the concerns and become stone cold if tortured. It killed me to keep this part of me from her and over time I realized that I couldn't juggle being this... _bad ass_ agent I was called and be that loving caring big sister too. They were molding together and then she saved the plane I was on. I had to be part of the team that brought her down. We used kryptonite. We used what is killing my sister right now."

"I get your emotions. I feel my responses cannot comfort you Director." Brainy wished he could coordinate something proper and heartfelt and watching the tears run down his boss' face didn't help the upset that was building in him. Then they watched as the substance began to drain from the tank. "We will be able to remove her in a few minutes by my calculations."

"Good." Alex was out of words. Her voice was becoming hoarse from her screaming and crying. She needed to be stronger for her baby sister now. She pushed forth that agent in her once more that mentality and forced some of the crashing emotions down. She had to be strong now. That was what she had to do. But as the last of the liquid left the tank and the capsule opened all she wanted to do was reach in and pull Kara into her arms and never let go.

Instead she stepped back and when Saturn Girl unclipped the monitor pads then lifted her out walking her over to an exam table that was luckily cushioned she saw the color of the lamps and immediately ran forward about to protest but Brainy stopped her. "Get the fuck outta my.."

"She needs the red sun for us to help her Alex. I know you fear her vulnerability. But the yellow lamps will only fuel the child within her and deplete her faster. This is the only way." The Director calmed herself and with the tension gone Brainy let her come closer.

"These lamps are different. The shade of the red is different."

"It is both red sunlight and an eclipsing shadow. It will bring her down to the human level. By doing so it slows down the kryptonite in her system. In a sense the more she has _less_ of her kryptonian power, the longer the green poison in her veins will deplete too." Imra looked at Alex before saying the last of what she needed to. "By doing this it gives us time before the actual eclipse. I need you to keep giving her fluids to keep her hydrated and record her BP and O2 levels. When we use our rings we will have the coms on we all as Legionnaires wear. I have another one. I will give it to you. Right now unfortunately it is a waiting game until the shadow comes."

"Alright." She gasped as she watched Lena Lucy Maggie and Sam approach with both Lane and the Luthor holding a ton of items she instantly recognized smiling. "It's like you are armed with entertainment."

"Whatever helps Little Danvers." The Detective smiled back as Sam pulled over enough chairs. "I feel like I am in some Star Trek ship."

"Well we did get beamed up." Arias retorted which had them both chuckling.

"Rest well my noble Supergirl." Imra brought her head down and kissed the top of Kara's head. When she stood straight again she spoke firmly with a deep command. "Take care of her." She walked off before any of them could respond with Brainy at her side. They needed to prepare for their next mission. Supergirl... _Kara Zor-El's_ life depended on it..


	2. Chapter 2

**Perilous Circumstances (Morning's Eleven)**

The detective rinsed out another hand towel after dropping two in the sanitizing cleansing bucket in the sink. She wrung the one she was holding as much as she could setting them on the two she had in the bowl bringing them over to Alex. The worn still evidently banged up agent in charge had all her focus on Little Danvers whom was partially conscious. The once so sky blue eyes were now dulled and grey, flecked with the green poisoning her body painfully slow. Even worse were how much they rolled around as if unable to see anything but seeing everything. Her face tightened by the toxic anguish forced upon her which in turn kept tearing apart all of their hearts wishing with everything in them they could take the agony away.

Alex and Lena took turns with the smaller towels to keep her cool since her temperature had spiked. Lucy paid close attention to when the saline drip started to run out replacing the bags when they grew close to empty. Maggie continued to change out the towels noticing a locked glass cabinet studying the tools and small bottles of different colored liquids. Her stillness brought emerald eyes slipping over to the detective then to her line of sight.

"What is it Maggie?" She too was curious and found herself standing up walking over. Once beside Sawyer one of her eyebrows rose with her own eyes running along each and every item slowly. "Interesting."

"What has both of your attentions?" Imra's presence made both women jump that were standing before the cabinet. Their gazes locked on the woman whom knelt down bringing a gentle hand over Kara's tense face. "They are formulas that Alex's future self and...other people created for healing and extracting information from captured enemies." Lucy slammed her hand down on the counter by the sink. Their eyes landed on her seeing Lane grit her teeth.

"You are telling me you had a fucking stronger truth serum in your possession the whole time and chose NOW to share that? How dare you!" She stormed up to Saturn Girl hauled back and slapped her with all the force she could give making Imra's head fling to the side. She was seething. "I hope that hurt you."

"Luce.." She immediately held out a hand. "Luce." Alex tried again.

"You _don't_ get to defend her Danvers. You know as well as I do if we had that before we.."

"YOU COULDN'T USE IT! THERE...IS...A...REASON WHY IT CAN'T...BE...USED!" Imra unleashed her own fury not going to be calm and guarded anymore. They needed to understand why. "ANY change of what hasn't been made yet can destroy what _YOU_ CREATE!" Lucy felt the anger drain out her mouth agape now shocked into silence. "ALL _THREE_ OF YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT COMES TO PASS!" Imra felt her vocals start to falter and coughed to turn away calming her breathing to lower her pounding pulse. "I can't use those Lucy. I can't. It's bad enough we will be using our Legion rings to alter the past." When she felt herself calm she turned to them with tears running down her face looking at her idol whom she'd always looked up to and wanted to be like. "I don't kill. I never have. I don't because she never did. Not on purpose. I learned to fly because Mon-El taught me how Supergirl taught him."

"I'm sorry." Lucy finally found her voice again and put a hand on Imra's shoulder. "I am sorry I slapped you too." Instead of lashing out to yell at her or scold her the Legionnaire began to laugh standing tall once more turning to show Lane her healed face. "Wha…" She held up the ring she wore. "It heals you too?" The Saturnian nodded.

"Can I ask something that….doesn't have to do with the future?" Alex finally stood when she knew her sister was asleep once more. One of both Lena's and Maggie's eyebrows rose as the Detective sat down to stay at Little Danvers' side and hold her frail hand paying just as close attention. Even Imra was unsure of this change of subject or if it even was a change of the topic they'd discussed quite loudly. Something in her warranted caution with it when her eyes met the firm more Director eyes of Alex. "If Kara wears your husband's.."

"Ex husband." That was new. "Continue."

"If she wears your _ex husband's_ Legion ring...why could it not protect her or give her the strength she'd have with the yellow sun when trapped.." Alex approached her with a stance that even made Imra's skin crawl and wish to step back. "...when tortured. Why did it do nothing for her?" Saturn Girl needed to tread carefully.

"It is true, when on Argo, the ring allowed Supergirl the power of flight. It aided with shielding but…"

"It protected her from Reign killing her!" _That did it_ and she was up in Alex's face now clenching her fists ready to actually slap the woman the way Lucy slapped her.

"It _DIDN'T_ protect her from Reign! When Mon-El was down she took the ring from his finger!" Imra yelled back unaware of Sam's close proximity. "She took it to save Alura, Samantha and Valor! She removed it from him! She didn't have it beforehand Alex!" She decided it was time to get the rest off her chest. "Don't you find it odd the daughter of half a _World Killer_ has the power she does?! _SHE'S OF BOTH!"_ Her fists were clenched even tighter but when she felt the presence of another's mind she froze. Her eyes widened her facial expressions revealing both shock and regret of her slip of tongue. "Her...mother...is.."

"WHAT?!" Sam had never used her power with such fury in her life as if years of stress of anger from Reign's wrath had been channeled into her actions now. She grabbed the Legionnaire by the arms hoisted her up turned and threw the woman whom would have collided with the hall metal walls if it wasn't for her powers and ring. Sam had rushed at her almost immediately but just as she had intended for her fist to meet the Saturnian's face she felt a sharp pain inside her head and a piercing noise within her ears. She howled and fell to her knees gripping her head.

"You _DARE_ attack _ME_ you shadow of the _KILLER OF WORLDS_?! You will _NOT_ do that again! I don't care about the code of ours! Do that again and there will be hell to pay! Take care of her!" Imra walked away finally removing her hand from the side of her head releasing Arias from the pain inflicted on her.

"Sam!" Both Alex and Lena ran over falling to their knees checking on her seeing tear streaks down her face. "Shit are you okay?" Apparently their voices carried as one.

"Hurt but...she pissed me off." Arias shrugged off the comfort stood up shook off their arms and walked away.

"Before either of you run after her…" Maggie stood up walked around took both of their hands and yanked them to the kryptonian they were all fighting to save. " _I_ will go to her. Little Danvers needs her sister. She needs her love. She also needs you Lucy. I know this sounds crazy but...with Lena becoming her love life she's gonna need to have someone to babble to over her love life." Lucy smirked at that and nodded. "I will take care of Sam." Sawyer left the three women with her fighting little sister whom she turned to look at seeing eyes barely open looking at her with as much focus as she could muster. "Rest Little Danvers. Let your other strong ones take care of you." She quickly ran off to find Arias..

* * *

Alex, Lena and Lucy turned to see a set of eyes so weak but determined. They rushed over to be closer to her. Where Danvers reached for a cloth Luthor softly rubbed one of her hands with Lane slipping one of her own into Kara's other one.

"We've got you sis." She leaned down and kissed _her person's_ forehead. Just with that and their other shows of affection Kara's eyes shut once more. But that peace was short lived when Lena gasped and brought a hand over her mouth and eyes of grave fear struck her face as well. When both women came around their own eyes widened. "Shit." Alex slid along the floor and searched the drawers for what she knew she needed. Lena too began to search. Both turned upon hearing Kara begin to cough bringing forth a dangerous course of more red welling up in her mouth slipping out from her lips. "Fuck...it's haematemesis.."

"Haema what?" Lucy gasped as her best friend began to cough up more blood as her head flung to the side as she began vomiting more blood. "What the fuck? Alex!"

"Dammit! DAMMIT!" Alex was scrambling to find what she knew her sister needed for the sixth time in her life. When would this end for her? "Where the hell is…"

"Got it!" Lena snatched up the tube and slapped it into Alex's hand. "Shit.."

"Tilt her head back. Gently." The Director switched off of sister mode and into medic mode. "Good. Right there." She slowly slid the tube into Kara's bloody mouth pushing some to slip it down her trachea. "Got it." She held out her hand knowing Lena knew what else to grab and it too was slapped into her hand after getting the tube down her throat. "Please... _please_ let this work." She attached the syringe to the top of the tube twisting it in place taking the plunger to push it down with the smaller tube. She carefully pulled back the plunger to suck up what had filled her throat. "Give me a cup a bowl something." Lucy dove forward no longer standing back holding a cup under Alex's hands. "Good. Keep it there. I need you to keep it right there."

"Fuck.." Lena backed away knowing Lucy could stay in place of her. She had to step out. Seeing yet another intubation of the love of her life was killing her more and more. It was as if she was the one suffering the poisoning but only directed to her heart and soul that was destroying her more and more weakening her resolve. The moment she stepped out into the hall she slid down the wall completely breaking down on her weak knees. She was no good to anyone in the state she was in. She'd get the damn tears out then center herself lock up those little boxes and do the tasks she needed to, to save her girlfriend and beautiful angel that lay dying before all their eyes.

Brainy walked up to her and knelt down holding out a box of puffs. She looked up at him taking her head from her shaking hands. "Brainy?"

"I have learned that, with television, that a nose in need deserves puffs indeed." Lena found herself in a deep chuckle shaking her head accepting the offering. "Are they not indeed needed?"

"Thank you. They are." She moved to remove her legs out from under her sitting down to lean her back against the wall a little straighter. She took the box from him setting it over her lap stretching out her legs. He sat beside her folding his hands over his lap too straightening his legs. She slipped out her phone from her pocket and scrolled down her playlists she too had created. Finding what she wanted she pressed play.

 _Can I live in this dimension here with you?_

 _Can we get lost forever walking on the moon?_

' _Cause I'm gonna take my time...and just be here in the moment.._

 _Never been down this road before, it's all brand new.._

 _I feel my heart fall through the floor and into you.._

 _But nothing's gonna break my stride_

 _Let's just be here in the moment…_

He listened he attempted to recite it but something stopped him from doing so. He looked to her and he saw the tears of pain of sadness run down her face. He wanted to say something to assist in her troubles but could think of nothing so instead he took her hand in a friendly gesture he was there. "Because of her, most of my music styles have changed." Lena showed him whom the artist was then handed him the phone to scroll along the playlist she made dedicated to the true love of her life. She heard the track change and shut her eyes leaned her head back against the wall with tears still cascading down.

 _So we don't gotta go there._

 _Past lovers and warfare.._

 _It's just you and me now (yeah, yeah)_

 _I don't know your secrets,_

 _But I'll pick up the pieces.._

 _Pull you close to me now (yeah, yeah)_

"Do you have recollection of the lyrical ballads here as well?" He asked and she smiled to him.

"Waste it on me. The song before was...ummm...done by….hmmm…" She thought about it and played the song in her head nodding. "Max Styler and Grisworlds...ohhhh yes. Light me up." She looked at him and his smile felt warm as he held up his hand giving her a thumbs up. "She's taught me the true meaning of musicals. I've become more intrigued by the hidden meanings of such films she finds true love for. The RENT soundtrack became one of the albums on my phone and ipad. I began to feel hope instead of being let down. I have love in place of cold heartedness. I have fierce determination versus clean up."

Lena stood up after snatching up her phone to slip into the room where both women were passed out from exhaustion over both sides of Kara's bed. Her beloved angel was resting far more peacefully than what she'd been dealt with before. She quietly took a chair to settle beside where Alex as. She too felt herself drifting but fought it knowing that she needed to stay awake now. It was unfortunately a waiting game now..

* * *

"There you are." Sawyer approached Arias whom was sitting against the rooftop wall her knees tucked to her body her arms wrapped around them tightly. When Maggie made her way too her she saw the tear streaks all over the sides of Sam's face. This beautiful woman, this strong noble woman had been destroyed by Imra's words in more than a few ways and that was indeed noticeable by the way the woman held herself rocking herself now.

Once before her Maggie too sat down but instead of beside her she took a page right out of Alex's book and sat across from her with knees bent too then scooted forward toward Sam whom noticed her company and chuckled but looking into the detective's eyes she did not see anger. She saw someone whom cared about her state of mind. "I made Little Luthor and Danvers stay with her. I forced Lane to know she needed to be there too. I need you to listen to me. Right now Arias."

"Okay." Sam had nothing else she could do really. The words spat out by the Legionnaire had made her feel as if she failed not only her daughter but everyone else she'd even considered more than friends. Like family.

"Forget what you heard of that fucking moron of a future fighter okay?" Sam nodded. "Good. Now...I want you to remember how your daughter came rushing over risking her own life her own blood to help Kara. I want you to remember what she did when you and and I went to go rescue Danvers from stupidity especially.." Sam chuckled at that. "...but when we were trapped with that _thing_ and she came to _OUR_ rescue. She got Danvers out of that horrid place. She's done so much good Sam. You know, Lena told me about when she fought both assassins. How she didn't strike first hell she barely struck at all she more of defended and deflected. She used a guarded approach. She did not strike down. That kid, _my_ niece, is a force for good. No way in hell she is anything else but that. Is she stronger than you and Little Danvers? Yes. Is she so rather smart and well a little _smart ass_?" Both women laughed at that. "She's a fighter. She's a protector. She _is_ a hero."

"Thank you Maggie." Sam fell apart again but this time she fell switched her position and fell against Sawyer and the detective's arms wrapped around her with fingers running through her hair as she cried.

"I've got ya Arias. I've got you." Maggie continued to provide the woman comfort and as she did she saw two figures quietly approach looking at both Nia and Ruby. She could tell her niece had been crying but even wrecked with rough pained emotion she stood as tall as she could. It was as if she was trying to be her and her mother's strength right now.

But for now, Maggie would help both Arias and Little Arias. She would remind them once of Kara's motto. She would show them what Little Danvers had always shown her. Hope..


	3. Chapter 3

_***It donned on me that the last commented review made absolute perfect sense. I apologize for the twists and turns without better explanation. I am hoping that this chapter will deliver all of what is needed to recap in a sense. I do listen to each and every one of your responses. Thank you again.**_

 _ **-Enigmea**_

 **Unnerving Explanation (Strike of 7)**

Lane strode up to a shaken Danvers that had been forced back down to the DEO med bay. As much as Alex had wished to be at her sister's side in the deathly ill state she was in her own state of mind resulting in tremors of her body forced her hand where she now lay staring up at the ceiling into the black abyss not even lucid. The moment Lucy had entered the room she saw a thrashing unconscious friend struggling to render her nightmares to leave her tattered consciousness. She knew though that feat was not so easy to obtain. The fact that both the sisters had been trapped in a time altered chamber along with forced phantom like zone affliction on top of the drugs and violent assaults, she had been both curious and amazed how they stood for so long.

Now, even as Kara lay dying with so much agony wrenching through her poisoned weakened body, her big sister lay plagued by the course of savage recollection. Alex had mentally broken down as her emotions cracked from hours of tears at her _person's_ deterioration.

"Her BP keeps jumping up her pulse far too quick. As strong as she is the memories of that caged hell are taking full control of her brain. I keep having to sedate her. We've used the formulas for pain but there is nothing I can do to take what she remembers from her." Amelia sadly spoke finally standing beside Lucy. "I don't know how else to help her. The more I use a drug to keep her at some sort of peace the more I regret doing so from what she encountered and what they pumped through her body. I feel like I am no better than the monsters that drugged her."

"The difference is, you do this to help. Not hinder. She's unstable and it terrifies me this may be permanent for her. She could lose her mind from the trauma." Lane looked away from her troubled and wounded friend curious of something. "How is it that Kara does not suffer with this? I mean...how the hell is she that far along?" Hamilton sighed.

"We believe it to be the chamber. From what Susan said those assholes recorded everything including each session that involved Supergirl. When one of those so called brothers was present in the chamber with Kara they pumped a smoke within the room along with charged a portal similar to the one Lena made with Rhea when she didn't know whom she was or what she had planned for it. They located what Arlene had been dying to uncover. The Phantom Zone." Lucy's eyes widened from the shock of hearing of that place again.

"Wait...who the fuck is Arlene?"

"Lillian's real name. Oh it gets better. One of the bitches we have in custody is her daughter." Lane's jaw dropped. "May I continue?" She reluctantly nodded looking back at Alex while clenching her fists. "While locked in that hell the bastard subjected her to mind altering methods including Arlene's personal tapes meant to break her mind body and spirit. I've used a few of our neuro path readers. Kara barely remembers a thing. She only recalls bits and pieces she believes to be both terrifying as well as sickly enjoyable because they made her believe that. Her confusion and tremors are an impact of what's been done to her."

"So when he was out of that hell?"

"They begun a time altering machine that sadly they had built from a result of the daxamite bitch's blueprints she left in Lena's office which Arlene obtained by more illegal methods."

"So they basically sped up the days." The gears spun quickly delivering her the answer. "It quickened her trimesters?"

"Yes." Vasquez answered as she too made her way over. "The both sad and relieved part is that for some reason he couldn't make _that_ happen with Danvers."

"So Alex is suffering consciously.."

"With Kara's suffering unconsciously as well as fading physically." Susan leaned forward putting both hands on the glass by the entrance to the room Alex was in. With her head down the tears dropped from her face hitting the floor. Her girlfriend noticed walking over to run hand over her back trying to comfort her. "If those two of the Legion can't fix this.."

"They will. I know they will." Lucy spoke with more conviction than she ever embraced with anything in her entire life. "We need to trust in them." Both women nodded. "When did what happened to Kara actually happen?"

When we got our asses handed to us when we were ambushed at the last site we went to and they snatched her up while we all lay battered nearly dead on the floor." Susan explained. "The times stamps on the tapes show the date. It was last friday." Her blood boiled by what had been done to the Super because… "...we weren't strong enough." Both Amelia and Lucy looked over at her. "We weren't. That whole _Stronger Together_ didn't do shit for us there! They took her! They hurt her! They...they poisoned her…" Without meaning to Susan unleash her fist a hard as she could into the glass wall as pain rocketed through her fingers her hand and up her arm. "FUCK!" The throbbing wasn't letting up and she held her hand already noticing where the skin broke open which had Hamilton rushing into the other room.

"Well that wasn't good." Nia said walking over looking in with such worry and nervousness as her eyes landed on Alex's body. Her shivering orbs didn't go unnoticed by Lucy. "How is she?"

"Her mind is in hell. Her body being reminded of what happened. Only knocking her out seems to give her peace. I...I should have come sooner.." Lane felt the rage emulating through every fiber of her being. "They needed all hands on deck. I should have been there."

"How do you think I felt?" They turned as Sam approached them. Her eyes landing on the woman she loved. "I ran with Ruby as fast as I could to get away because of my own PTSD from Reign." Lane shook her head.

"You hadn't had time to recover from what Vasquez had explained. You were fighting for your life fighting to defeat that evil shadow." Lucy noticed the tears running down Arias' face as Sam looked at Alex like the woman was her whole world besides her daughter. "Reign took time from you. Your body needed to recover."

"What good does that do any of us now? Alex is suffering from being raped and tortured by her own uncle..Kara...Kara, the one that saved both our lives hell _all_ our lives and she had more than that done to her.." Sam felt so much guilt at her decisions regarding the whole World Killer situation. "Kara may die! Alex may lose her sister! She may lose herself in the process! Kara's unborn is killing her where my own offspring is feeling the rage of the darkness of that part of me that I thought was dormant the whole bloody time! My whole life she was gathering strength! I remember what Reign told Supergirl on that building.. I had the nightmares about it! But she was right. She was still a part of me. Now...now she's given a part of that darkness to my daughter. I wasn't fully there when the sex I had brought Ruby into this world. I thought it was the alcohol. It wasn't.." Sam shivered at the thought she now knew to make complete sense. "It wasn't the booze. It was her. It was Reign."

"Does Ruby know? Does she know what that Legion broad said?" Arias nodded bringing a tension through Lucy and a shiver of nagging fear through Nia.

"She knows everything. Thank you, by the way Nia. The meditative lessons are helping her. I think honestly that's the only thing that is giving her some peace right now. We've broke down on each other so many times even I've lost track. Would you mind...doing that more with her?"

"I can do that." The Naltorian was about to leave both women after looking over at the shaking tense Director. "I think..she's awake." She left quickly knowing what her presence could do to Alex. The woman would ask her of things she couldn't yet share. Fate's grip kept her silent. She would focus on helping the teen. That was the best thing she could offer now.

"Oh.."

"Shit..."

* * *

Lucy barely blinked and Sam had rushed to Danvers' side. Once she made her way over, the cussing brigade began along with Alex's fighting of the hands that kept her down since she still had an IV in her.

"Mother fucking...LET ME GO! DAMMIT WHO DRUGGED ME?! FUCKING TELL ME! WHOSE ASS WAS IT? WAS IT HAMILTON? GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Her voice cracked with her sobbing now forcing the quaking of her body that so very evident with their hands on her. "Please...please...please don't pin me down.." The chocolates of her eyes were like a couple of damaged pictures. "Please…"

"Easy. Can you stop thrashing if we let you go?"

"Smooth start there Lane." Sam snarled when Alex tried to curl into herself shaking and whimpering. "Hey. Alex?" She softly brought a hand to her face stroking it tenderly. "I'm right here baby." Sam had slipped with the word but what she said felt right. What she didn't expect was a slight smile back from Danvers. "We aren't gonna hurt you."

"Okay. Can...you give me the dirt on who doped me up?" Lucy snickered at that.

"Nope." They watched a grumbling Vasquez be led over to an extra chair with a cast on her hand. "Damn."

"What the hell happened? Who did it? I'll beat their.." Lucy slapped a hand over her mouth to which Alex looked over and glared.

"I happened. I happened with the glass over there." Susan pointed with her good hand.

"What did I tell you about taking your frustration out on the walls Vasquez."

"Fuck you Danvers." Both women smirked. "My hand reaaally hurts."

"How is my sister? Oh god...how long have I been out?" Their faces tightened at that question. "How long?" Their silence made her quickly sit up which unhooked the cuff cord from her arm sending the machine into a frenzy. Alex flung her arm out and smacked the thing off. "How….long!"

"Five hours." Amelia gave up trying to argue with her boss. She knew better when it came to someone just as qualified in the medical industry. "I had to sedate you a few times because your heart rate was through the roof. We couldn't get your BP down. You had become manic, erratic and incoherent. Alex...I had to." The Director layed back down. "You were...Alex it was really bad."

"How is she?" Her focus could be on her health and sanity later.

"Not good. None of the drugs are helping now. We can't use the lamps so her body is pretty much human right now with a powerful child growing inside of her. We can't figure out a way to cleanse both mother and daughter of the poisoning." Lucy knew it was pointless to lie to Danvers. "The kryptonite isn't affecting the fetus at all. It's strengthening the baby."

"Have they gone?" They all knew what she meant.

"No. They can't until, from what that...what she said, the eclipse?" Sam stated looking to Lucy whom nodded. "They can't go any sooner."

"The eclipse is.." Alex's eyes shut tightly. _Two days_ before the two could find the disruption and go back. "Tell me her symptoms." Amelia shut her own eyes putting her head back shivering. "Please Hamilton. Tell me."

"Her heartbeat is way too slow. Her body has too much trauma inflicted. Her speech is.."

"Tell me."

"Aphasia. Severe dysarthria. Her nervous system is crucially damaged. Her speech is...it's bad Alex." Danvers felt what was left of the fight to stay strong dissolving. "Her cognitive...its gone. Her motor functions are diminished." She was about to ask Amelia the one question that would probably shatter her world but she had to know.

"Will she make it to friday?" Hamilton tried not to show how much concern and sadness she felt but her stance along with her slight movements the Director had been trained to study and identify. "She won't make it will she?"

"The baby is taking everything from her? Is the baby essentially killing her but keeping her alive?" Lucy asked and this time tears ran down Amelia's face.

" _Danvers? You there?_ " Lucy snatched her radio as did the others with Alex reaching over for hers which Sam handed her. " _Alex...Alex it's Kara! She's convulsing!"_

" _No! NO Kara. NO! No you are not gonna leave me babe. Not today. I won't lose you darling..Kara? KARA! Dammit get me the paddles!"_

" _She's breathing? Her heart rate...it's picking up. Kara? Little Danvers can you hear me?"_

" _ **Bh...ur...Ra...o. Lurhk..i...Alezz...Invrah...May...araju...Luv….Rhaoc..**_ " Alex felt her heart break and instantly she responded back.

" _ **Kara...Kara Zor-El...Nhua Xro Hargri Jhau Mayarah. Ahun Klo Mhau Zisbeir.**_ Do you hear me babygirl? You need to hang on. You need to fight. Fight and breathe. Breathe for me. Kara... _ **Mhau Daun Pryzkeir.**_ _My person_. I love you. Stay with me sis. Fight and prove to me who I know you are. You've got so much love around you Kar. Embrace that and let that be your strength. Lena and Maggie are by your side. I'll be there as quick as I can. I love you."

" _Easy. There you go. Let's get some more fluids in you okay? Hang in there Little Danvers. Me and Little Luthor are right here._ "

"Maggie. Lena. Thank you." Alex looked into Sam's eyes. "Take me up there."

"Alex...what if you.." Susan began only to receive the look of murder from her boss. "Okay. Yeah. Wear the cuff at least. Oh don't give me that. You make us all wear that shit when we get the shit beat out of us. Wear it woman."

"I'll unhook you. Please keep it on Alex." Hamilton told her with the Director sighing then nodding. "Let us know if we need to get up there ASAP for her. Or you." Amelia looked to the clock. "It's 9 now. Give me update in an hour or two. No later."

"Deal." Alex waited til she was unhooked then sighed reluctantly as the cuff was secured and cleared to begin new readings. She looked at both Sam and Lucy. "Beam us up hmm Vasquez?" Susan laughed at that but her girlfriend shoved her back down into the chair she'd been in. "Wha.."

"BRAINY!" Vasquez yelled out. Alex raised an eyebrow as the Legionnaire came speeding in to stop before them. "Take Alex, Sam and Lucy back up will ya?"

"That's affirmative." He said motioning for the three women, with Sam carrying Alex and Lucy walking beside her, to follow him to where he could take them up to the ship. But as they headed towards the docking station Both Alex and Lucy's radios went off with the loudest scream that wasn't Lena or Maggie. "Oh no.."

"Hurry! Sam...can you fly?" Arias nodded cradled the woman she loved to her body and took off right through the portal door that both Brainy and Lucy ran through. That horrid skreik was from Kara. They didn't have much time left to find solutions. It was hope and prayers in the hopes both future heroes could set things right. Brainy had grabbed Lane to fly her through the hall of the ship only for two other screams to pierce the catacombs.

"NO!" He pushed every ounce of his power clenching his ring to add to the turbulence to which he could fly. He felt the darkness and as both he and Lucy rounded the corner all hell had broken loose. One stood close to Kara's thrashing sickly green veined body, with eyes of the darkest reds as if blood had been lit on fire then smoked to leave nothing but carnage in its wake. Both Luthor and Sawyer's body were against the far hall wall lain unconscious in two heaps. Danvers was partially upright against the same wall but her head was down her arms limply out. Arias was upon her knees coughing gasping and bleeding from who knows where from the state she was in.

"Risen from the dark plane once more. _**Hajur Xuv Raokri Nahbrozu.**_ This mother that bears has nothing of the power that I do. But she will soon." Lane ran over to the trembling form of Sam's looking from left to right to see her other comrades waking up. "No matter. It is destined to be." The dark blood red became orange than yellow and finally the glow subsided leaving a set of hazel eyes unfocused, for that matter rolling back and with it her body folded in to fall.

" _RUBY!"_ They all screamed when the teen's body hit the floor by the dying Super's bed. Things had taken more than a turn for the worst. Everything was a crucial temperament now..


	4. Chapter 4

_***Another explanation that I hope answers the questions my commented very wise yet well acknowledged viewer sought. If there is more you seek or more you wish to happen feel free to let me know.**_

 _ **-Enigmea**_

 **In Ruin (One Strike Before Mid's Eve)**

"What happened?!" Hamilton had expected to have rushed to her one of the Danvers sisters, not a mere child that had two mild kryptonite cuffs on with her girlfriend holding a portable red sun lamp over her body. "What the.."

"Tests first questions later." Alex spoke firmly her concerns driving toward the one whom in a dark strike of force had knocked her ass clean out with one swipe landing her against a wall. "Please Amelia. Run blood work, CT scan, neurologic mapping...BP..the works." Her body still sore and the woman she'd fallen deeply for must have known because she was pulled back into Sam's strong arms, even if they too shook with a fear far too familiar. She turned to look at Arias and as their watery eyes locked on one another's she reached for one of her hands while being cradled against her body. "Trust that she will find us both some answers."

"She will." Both looked over as Imra approached in her Legion suit. "The answers will be sought. It's time we talked." They looked back to where the young Arias was being wheeled off to for tests then back at the Saturnian. "Come. It's important you know the truth." Reluctantly they followed her relieved that it wasn't back to the ship. "Brainy, Lena, Lucy and Maggie are staying with your sister Alex. Please.." Fearful to be away from the med bay Alex realized where they were going.

"I don't like being so far from her." Sam finally spoke her voice cracking in the process from emotional overload. Her body was sore too from being thrown into the wall by her own daughter. She knew though it wasn't really her daughter. She believed that wholeheartedly.

"Please." Imra said again as Sam carried Alex into the training room both tense as the Legionnaire closed the door only to sigh and walk away from them keeping her back turned to put her head back shutting her eyes. "The child is not of Jeremiah's brother Alex." She heard the gasp knowing this news would shift everything for them. "She's is eight months along. By _human_ standards."

"What? How?! But...you know." Alex looked at Sam and she carefully set her down onto her feet but held her to her just in case she collapsed. "Who's child is...oh my god." The pieces fit into place. "It's Mon-El's."

 _One night to be confused,_

 _One night to speed up truth_

 _We had a promise made_

 _Four hands and then away._

 _._

 _Both under influence_

 _We had divine sense_

 _To know what to say_

 _Mind is a razor blade.._

Arias looked down at the woman she was holding. "How?"

"The reason we split. He slept with her when we came back to help with the World Killers." Imra turned to them sighing again as she opened her eyes. "Ask Samantha how many months she actually carried Ruby." Alex looked back confused. "Tell her."

"Four and a half months. When I went to the doctors they said I was six months. That was at three months actually. I didn't think anything of it but I felt really exhausted and slept a lot." Sam's eyes widened. "Oh god...Reign was present." Imra nodded. "Did I hurt anyone at that time?"

"No." She assured her.

"How did I know to keep the time frame...Reign. It was Reign who told me to keep it secret. Shit this makes so much more sense now. I started taking anxiety and mood stabilizers. I thought my conscience was telling me to do things. I followed every advice for fear of others judgement. I thought I was hearing voices.." Sam felt Alex squeeze her hand. "Wait...so if Kara is 5 months...why?"

"Because the man that forced two kryptonites in her. Because of being trapped in the chamber in the portal of the phantom zone. It delayed her." Imra continued to explain surprised no one caught on regarding the second kryptonite. "Also because of my ex husband's genes. Just like you Samantha, she won't show much of the bump a human mother to be would."

"I barely showed. I didn't show that until a week before I had her." Sam gasped looking from Alex to Imra. "What is my daughter to her daughter?"

"What?" Alex looked back at her. "Wait what?"

"I can't say." Imra wouldn't risk the consequence on that end. She'd said too much as it is. "I know that if we don't alter the one thing that can prevent Supergirl's death, even Brainy's and my futures could change. This was not of our time. Your sister Alex did not fall from this in our time."

" _ALEX! IMRA! ALEX GET UP HERE FAST! IT'S KARA!"_ The scream from the radio was an alert to rush off immediately and without even asking or telling Sam lifted Alex back into her arms and flew towards the dock as Imra followed in just as much hurry. This volatile turn of events had become a cruel crucial one. This was not _their_ future. This was the worst hell imaginable…

* * *

Both Lane and Luthor were bawling their eyes out in their chairs with Maggie upon her knees face pressed into the frame of the bed Kara's quivering unconscious body lay on. Brainy was on his knees by the doorway head down shaking it with eyes shut. This was far too much for even him.

"What happ...ened…" Sam had set Alex down but as Imra flew over stepping onto the ground once more her motions to enter stalled. "What happened to my sister?"

"Kar..a.." Lena sobbed turning to look at Alex. "She's not...not waking up Alex."

"Brainy?" Sam looked at the man whom shook his head. Imra with her body able to move now stepped to his side. "What is it. What is wrong with...oh no." Arias knew. "A coma."

"What?! NO!" Alex staggered over but before her hands could touch her sister Maggie stood and intercepted the contact. "Mags? Let me go! I need to.." She broke. It was too much. "Kar...no...she's my...Kara...come back to me.." Sawyer held her and let her cry everything out lowering them both to the floor. Sam came over and knelt down as she too embraced her as both women rocked Danvers as she fell apart..

* * *

Nia stood over the teenager as she began to stir. The Naltorian knew of what troubled young Arias. Suddenly hazels slightly darker opened and flicked to her. Nia smiled warmly but frowned as the girl began to stir more then left her hands above her looking at them. Ruby put her hands back down but her fists clenched around the padding on the medical bed under her.

"Did I hurt anyone? Is everyone...Aunt Kara!" Ruby pushed herself upright and attempted to speed up gasping as she fell straight off the bed and almost completely on her face if she hadn't caught herself with her outspread hands. "What?" She growled at the bracelet cuffs on her. "Get them off! My aunt needs me!"

"I can't do that Ruby." Amelia walked over to her patient hating that she had to be that. "It's your blood."

"My blood? Did my blood do something to her?"

"Yes. It prolonged her life. It's the only thing that is."

"Then draw mo….more.. You can't." Ruby leaned back against the bed frame. "Her body has weakened. It's _**Xuokhah…**_.in peril stasis. How long? How long have I been…" Her slightly darker eyes glanced over as the clock struck midnight. "No. No no no…" Her head flung back her back arched and shook then completely calmed as it her head came back down with eyes shut. Her grim worry became an ominous smile. Her eyes opened.

"Ruby?" Nia and Amelia backed away some.

"Her form is close now. The tainted one will rise soon. By _my_ hands will it rise." Both women were shaking as the teenager stood rose her hands up then slightly looked up and over her shoulder seeing the red sun. She stepped away as the bulbs cracked then exploded behind her. She looked back down at her wrists reaching first to her left with her right. Her fingers and thumb clenched on the cuff and pulled away as she focused her heat vision on the metal.

She easily cut through one part of it and once open she pulled it further open til it bent in half and she flung that arm away causing the metal to clank to the floor beside her sliding under one of the tables in the room. She did the same to the other wrist. Once free she smirked then flew out and towards the nearest window to obtain freedom so she could head upward to the ship. She calmed the glow in her eyes just enough to a warm yellow to not alert anyone of her presence.

It was not time. No one needed to know of her presence. She was only to deliver the child that would rule more than one Earth, one planet. The fatally ill kryptonian was of no use to fight what was coming. It was time...for a _new_ leader to rise..


End file.
